Thea Di Angelo (Good Page)
Thianna (Thea) Di Angelo is the quarter-blood daughter of Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. She has long black hair, which frames her very pale face. She has large light brown eyes which are framed by long lashes. Personality: Thea is generally good natured, the only exeption to that rule is if you compare her to her father, Nico Di Angelo. Her fatal flaw is, like Nico, holding grudges, although she does not handle it as easily as he. When her 'bad side' shows, she looses all calm, and yells, often accidently electricuting people in her way.She calms down quickly after, but at times it is nearly impossible for her to relax. Thea also dislikes anything pink, dresses, and 'makeovers'. she shares and unlikely frienship with Lilly Rivers, daughter of Aphrodite. Thea's similarity to her mother, Thalia Grace does not show as often as hers with Nico. Although, like Thalia, she can be too sure of herself, and she works best with a spear (Although she dislikes both her parents and uses a stygian iorn sword, whitch she calls Skia, or shadow) She is often disired by boys, although she turns them down, much to Lilly's dispair. In chapter 3 of Hourglass, it is discovered that she has a boyfriend. Personal History: Thea lived at a foster home in Maine until the age of 15, when she went to school and was attacked by two of the furies during gym.The school saytr brought her to camp, whre she lived normally until 5 months after her 16th birthday. When some demigods who had supported Kronos attacked camp, The leader of the rebels was about to kill Thea, Nico sprung foreward, Percy grabbed his wrist, insiting they form a plan. Nico pulled away, yelling, "No! I'm not going to stand here and let my daughter die!" Thalia, who had been visiting camp silently walked foreward to join Nico. At that time, Conor Stoll, who had taken advantage of all the shock, killed the leader, and the rebels scattered.Afterword, Thea, shaken but not badly injured, furiously walked to the Hades cabin, where she stayed, not speaking to anyone, for 3 days, until the day of a party CHB was throwing,when Lilly dragged her out and forced her to have a makeover, wear a dress, and go to the party. Afterword, Thea fought heatedly with Nico and Thalia, running away from camp right after Rachel had delivered a prophecy that concerned Thea. She then shadow traveled to her boyfriend, Jared's house, where she was going to say goodbye to him. He insisted that he would come with her. She agreed easily. Meanwhile, Lilly, Nico and Percy set out look for her, meeting up with Jared's brother and sister, Emma and Nick, who soon joined their quest.After several days on the run, Hades's necklace of power came into Thea's hands. She and Jared are attacked by a girl named April and her army in Germany. Thea screamed for Jared to run, knowing he had the Necklace of Power. April, beliving Thea had it, kidnaped her, letting Jared escape easily.While Jared was running, Lilly, who had heard Thea scream, literally ran into him. Nico, Percy, Emma , and Nick get the full story out of Jared, and the necklace. They are then helped by the Goddes Eros, who gets then to Aprils palace, where they fight with April's army, saving Thea, and returning home. Powers: Thea has the Powers of both Zeus and Hades, though she uses Hades's more often.